Hold my hand
by Luu1225
Summary: Ella podría ser más que una amiga para Adeline, cada uno de ellos lo saben, pero a Adeline le gustan los chicos. ¿No es así? La repentina llegada de una amiga de la infancia de pone... ¿nerviosos? A los chicos, hasta que en boca de la que es desconocida para ellos lo afirma. —Así es, ella me gusta. — ¿Que decidirá Line? [Yuri & Shojo] -Pausada-
1. I

**Hold my hand.**

 **Esta idea surgió, de las muchas teorías que se dieron sobre la nueva alumna que se presentará en el juego.  
Yo me imagine algo muy bonito y… jodidamente raro con eso.  
Así que plasmaré esa loca idea aquí.  
¡Advertencia!  
Yuri.  
(Mujer x mujer)  
Y también shojo.  
(Hombre x mujer)**

 _[Inspirado en la canción "Hold my hand" de Jess Glynne]_

 **(I)**

— _Si te recogieras el fleco, dejarías que todos vieran lo bonita que eres, porque eres bonita… ¡y todo el mundo debe saberlo!_

La recordaba, cada palabra, oración… como si la persona que se las decía estuviera susurrando al oído, esa voz, retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Su imaginación le hacía una mala jugada cada que cerraba los ojos y creía que ahí estaba, para abrazarle, besarle… hacerle todo tipo de cosas que una vez deseo.

Imaginaba, que **ella** estaba ahí.

—Adeline…

 **-.-**

Su mirada estaba perdida, parecía completamente ida en sus pensamientos, pero, ¿Qué clase de pensamientos? Debían ser muy importantes para que estuviera así siendo que ella no se distraía con cualquier cosa, pero si ahora o hacia, era porque era algo muy importante.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, uno largo y no tan ruidoso, pero solo alguien pudo darse cuenta de ello si le prestaba mucha atención a **Adeline**.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿a qué se debe tal suspiro?

La repentina aparición de su amiga y compañera: Rosalya, que no hizo más que hacer que se sobresaltara, y diera un leve salto de su asiento.

— ¿Acaso una chica no puede suspirar sin que tenga una razón? — solo un idiota responde con otra pregunta, pero tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos, que pensar en algo más haría que le explotara; por muy exagerado que eso se escuchara.

Rosalya después de esa respuesta, la observo de forma inquieta. La chica delante de ella actuaba de una forma rara, no había duda alguna de eso, Adeline nunca era así, diario respondía con algún comentario de buen un gusto o simplemente recostaba la cabeza en el pupitre y le dedicaba una mirada simple, que le decía todo.

Esta vez no fue así.

—Lo siento, Rosalya— se disculpo en voz baja, aunque no había nada de que disculparse, fue lo primero que pensó Rosalya.

—No hace falta que te disculpes— contesto la de cabellos plateados, esta vez tomando asiento en el pupitre que había en el lado izquierdo. —pero dime, ¿pasa algo malo? —

Adeline soltó un nuevo suspiro, salvo que este fue corto y no representaba nada en particular.

—No, para nada es algo malo— contesto la fémina, ahora buscando en uno de los bolsillos de su pequeño short denegro con volados hacia lucir bastante bien sus piernas, más con esa camisa blanca holgada con el estampado de un conejo, su animal favorito se podría decir. Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, lo dejo en las manos de Rosalya.

— ¿Una foto? — emitió Rosalya, contemplando lo que Adeline le había entregado, era una fotografía de eso no había duda; y en ella estaban un grupo de niños, de preescolar se notaba por lo pequeños que eran. — ¿Esta eres tú, Line? — pregunto llena de curiosidad, al mismo tiempo que señalaba a la pequeña de cabellos negros, que más sonreía en la foto; esa sonrisa y esos ojos no podían ser de nadie más, que Adeline.

La azabache asintió enseguida, sonriendo de la misma manera que en la fotografía. Rosalya de inmediato soltó una leve risilla ya que seguía siendo la misma, solo… que más alta.

—Vaya, no has cambiado mucho que digamos.

— ¡Ah! Eso no es cierto, claro que he cambiado — se defendió, porque estaba en lo cierto. Había cambiado mucho.

Rosalya la observo un par de segundos, solo para volver la mirada nuevamente a la fotografía, observando cada detalle de ella, además de Line habían otros tres niños, unos niños que sonreían también, y… ¿una niña? A simple vista no lo notaba, pero… entrecerró los ojos, acerco más la foto pero simplemente no podía decir si era una niña o un niño.

—Es una chica…— dijo, notando como Rosalya tenía la fotografía completamente pegada al rostro.

—Lo siento, pero es muy difícil se distinguir con todo ese cabello en el rostro y una ropa tan…— no encontraba palabra para describir lo que la niña vestía en esa fotografía.

—Extraña— Line completo la frase de la peli plateada, y exactamente, esa era la palabra que le describía completamente. —no te preocupes, yo tuve mis dudas cuando la conocí—

La de cabellos plata le entrego la foto una vez que termino de verla, Line volvió a guardarla en su bolsillo, una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro cuando le dio una mirada a su fotografía.

— ¿Y qué fue de ellos? — no podía negar que sentía curiosidad sobre el paradero de los que alguna vez fueron compañeros de su "mejor amiga".

La azabache se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, un silencio que hizo sentir incomoda a Rosalya, pensando que hubiera sido mejor no haber preguntado. Tal vez era lo que afligía a Line.

—Ellos dos estuvieron conmigo en el mismo colegio, eran una pesadilla— de solo recordarlo, venían bueno y malos recuerdos, así como travesuras que había hecho con ellos; pero todo había sido divertido, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

— ¿Y la chica?

—Ella…— hizo una corta pausa, en la cual una nueva sonrisa, pero esta con una expresión de tristeza, Rosalya lo sabía bien.

Prefirió no hacer más preguntas, y dejar que la azabache hablara cuando se sintiera segura o si no quería hablar, diría algo.

—Era Charlie, era una buena amiga; siempre lucía así porque detestaba que la gente le mirara a los ojos, le daba cierto miedo— mientras hablaba, no podía evitar recordar todos los buenos momentos que había tenido con ella, con Charlie.

Rosalya la escucho atentamente, como siempre hacía.

—Un día se burlaron de ella por haber chocado en una pared debido a que su fleco le cubría totalmente la vista, así que yo la defendí, después nos volvimos buenas amigas, pero… dos semanas después, ella tuvo que transferirse a otra escuela— así como terminaba sus palabras, su cabeza se agachaba y terminaba postrada totalmente en la nada, en su mente pasaba cada cosa que había vivido junto a sus amigos, y por mucho.

A quien había sido su mejor amiga.

Una de las manos de la costurera se poso en el hombro de la contraria, brindándole una caricia reconfortante, más una sonrisa amable que hizo sentir a Line mucho mejor.

— ¡No te pongas triste ya! Mejor cuéntame algo más "nuevo" — exclamo Rosalya, y de inmediato Line noto ese énfasis en la palabra: nuevo. Sabiendo bien a que refería, pero no lo soltaría tan fácilmente.

—No se dé que hablas, Rosalya— dijo, y obviamente estaba fingiendo demencia cosa que a Rosalya solo hizo que en sus ojos un brillo curioso deslumbrara de ellos.

—No me hagas decirlo, Line— advirtió la peli plateada, poniéndose delante de la azabache. — ¿Cómo van las cosas con…?— su pregunta quedo completamente inconclusa tras el sonido de la puerta del salón siendo abierta completamente.

— ¡Chicas vengan! — un muy energético Alexy entró al salón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la respiración agitada pero lucía jodidamente feliz.

Ambas chicas se alarmaron, y enseguida Line se puso de pie, Rosalya ya lo estaba así que solo se aproximaron a toda prisa a Alexy.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunto completamente confundida la chica de vestido, pero Alexy no dijo nada, ni siquiera dejo que Line preguntara también cuando saco a ambas del salón casi a arrastrar y las llevo hasta la planta baja del instituto, el pasillo principal era adonde tenían que ir.

— ¡¿Nos dirás que está pasando?! — interrogo Adeline, y Alexy volvió a negar inmediatamente.

— ¡Es mejor que lo vean!

Esa fue su respuesta la que hizo que en ambas chicas surgieran una mayor duda, debía ser demasiado genial para que Alexy estuviera así, o muy sorprendente que elegía mejor que ambas lo vieran por su cuenta en lugar de poner sea describirlo, lo sabría en segundos, y sería en pocos.

Habían llegado, y Alexy parecía que no era el único emocionado, había una gran multitud rodeando a alguien, pero… ¿Quién era? ¿Alguien famoso?

Sus dudas se despejarían al acercarse a alguien que sabían, sabía todo lo que ocurría en el instituto antes de que si quiera sucediera.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Peggy? — pregunto Adeline a la reportera, que mantenía su vista pegada en la bola de personas que rodeaban al desconocido, o… ¿desconocida?

—Es la nueva alumna—

— ¿Nueva alumna? — esta vez fue Rosalya la que hablo en un tono curioso, sabía que una nueva alumna llegaría pero no sabía el porqué se armaba tanto alboroto. — ¿y porque tanto alboroto? —

—Viene de Alemania— contesto Alexy, y todas las dudas de Rosalya y Adeline fueran respondidas, así que era una estudiante del extranjero… ¡era maravilloso! Fue lo primero que Adeline pensó.

—Vaya… en cuanto Amber y sus secuaces dejen que respire, deberíamos presentarnos— sugirió Alexy, pero ese no era el estilo de Adeline.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? — la llegada de Castiel y Lysandro sorprendió ligeramente al grupo que estaba alegado de todo el ajetreo de la nueva alumna, y preferían estar así. Fuera de peligro mejor dicho.

— ¿Acaso alguien está vendiendo algo? — esta vez fue Kentin quien hacia acto de presencia junto con Armin y Nathaniel, que miraban confundidos al grupo de chicas echas una completa masa de grititos.

Nathaniel incluso se sorprendió de ver a su hermana en ello, solo se ponía así cuando se verdad algo le emocionaba y mucho.

—La nueva alumna llego, y al parecer ya es popular— dijo Adeline, las miradas que antes se dirigieron a ella se posaron nuevamente en ese grupo, solo hasta que la propia persona que estaba en medio de todo eso empezó a esparcir a las personas a su alrededor, por fin podrían darle un vistazo pero antes la voz de Nathaniel se hizo presente.

—La directora me entrego su expediente, se transfirió aquí por el trabajo de su madre su nombre es…— el rubio leía el documento que tenía en sus manos, diría su nombre pero alguien se le había adelantado.

—Charlie— era una voz desconocida para todos, para todos menos para Adeline.

En seguida que la escucho sintió que su corazón le dio un vuelco total, que sus pelos se le ponían de punta y especialmente, que en sus orejas podía escuchar claramente el palpitar de aquel órgano que le daba total vida. La conocía.

— ¿Uh? — fue un unisonó sonido por parte de todos los presentes, de todos menos de alguien; ese alguien era: Adeline.

De entre la multitud, se asomo una extraña cabellera, de color oscura con mechones rojo, era un largo fleco estilo emo del lado derecho mientras que el izquierdo estaba completamente rapado. Los recién llegados parpadearon algo sorprendidos, como si fuera la primera vez que veían a alguien con ese estilo de cabello.

Más en una chica.

—Soy Charlie, un gusto— con más seguridad, y totalmente fuera de las garras de esas personas se dejo ver aquella persona de la cual hacían tanto escándalo, era una chica de la cual se daba daría de que hablar; vestía con un short con diferentes accesorios metálicos, bajo de ellas unas panty medias estilo enrejado, una blusa oscura, unas botas de tacón bajo así como por ultimo diferentes perforaciones tanto en labio, ceja y ambas orejas.

El ambiente quedo completamente en silencio, pero no era uno incomodo ni nada por el estilo. Era uno, en el cual ninguno sabía que decir. Las chicas que antes le rodeaban seguían observándola de pies a cabeza, podría decirse que era un estilo gótico, pero era uno… jodidamente genial.

—Charlie… ¿eres tú? — la voz de Adeline por fin rompió aquel silencio fúnebre en el cual se había sumido todo el ambiente.

La nueva alumna despego su mirada de las personas que antes le miraban con cierta duda y curiosidad de conocerla, y la poso en la única persona que la había llamado por su nombre, pero la llamo con una voz que… ella sabía había escuchado antes, y la recordaba, como un bebé recuerda la voz de su madre para siempre.

Miro fijamente a Line, de pies a cabeza, y llegando hasta toparse en su mirada, supo quién era.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, se frenara completamente, su cuerpo parecía moverse por inercia, acercándose a la contraría y deslizando su diestra por la larga cabellera oscura, y después en aquel rostro que era tan suave… era ella.

—Line…— susurro la chica del tupe, y aquella mano que antes se posaba en la mejilla de Adeline, bajo y tomo entre sus dedos la izquierda de la más baja.

—Charlie… eres tú, ¿de verdad? — tenía miedo de que su pregunta se escuchara extraña, pero tenía que hacerla.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la que aun era desconocida para los demás, solo conocían su nombre, pero al parecer Line la conocía, la escena que todos estaban contemplando no decía nada más que eso, y que era extraña. Verdaderamente lo era, tal vez eran amigas.

Pero verlas así, mirándose la una a la otra, con leves sonrojos en las mejillas de ambas, decía algo más…

—Soy yo…—

 **-.-**

 **La historia será corta,  
máximo de dos o tres capítulos más.  
Espero y les guste.**

 **¿Algún review?  
**


	2. II

**When Can I See You Again?**

 **¡Hey!  
He venido ya aliviando sus dudas, y todo lo que se les planto en el primer capítulo.  
Cada capitulo tendrá el nombre de una canción.**

 **El nuevo capítulo es inspirado en la canción:**

 _When Can I See You Again - Owl City._

 **¡Espero y sea de su agrado!**

 **-.-**

 **(II)**

El último estudiante entró, la puerta hizo un simple sonido seco al cerrarse, y cada uno tomo asiento a excepción del profesor Farrés y la nueva estudiante que ya no era tanto una desconocida para la mayoría, pero aun así era algo común y apropiado presentarla frente los que serían sus compañeros por lo que aun quedaba del año.

Solo hasta que el salón de clases quedo en completo silencio, lo tomo como señal para iniciar.

—Ella es su nueva compañera: Charlie— empezó el profesor la presentación, mientras que la fémina mantenía una sonrisa leve en su rostro y esperaba a que terminase. —Acaba de llegar de Alemania, así que denle una cálida bienvenida, puedes agregar algo más si gustas— fue lo último que Farrés antes de ceder la palabra a la estudiante.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció la de cabellos rojizos y negros, primeramente suspiro y después solo sonrió. —No hace falta que lo diga dos veces, pero por si acaso, soy Charlie y acabo de llegar de Alemania de Hamburgo para ser más específica y…—

Se dio unos segundos para pensar en lo que aun le faltaba en su presentación, se carraspeo la cabeza de forma torpe hasta que lo recordó.

—Originalmente nací aquí, pero tuvimos que irnos por el trabajo de mi madre, pero ahora ella encabeza su propia firma de abogados por lo que decidimos regresar a vivir aquí…

Todos, sin excepción alguna escucharon atentamente a la estudiante, algunos más atentos que otros; o más bien otro, ese era Castiel pero intentaba poner toda su atención posible que era poca porque ya no quería ganarse un castigo si se le sorprendía hablando o ignorando por completo a la nueva alumna.

Tal vez antes no le hubiera importado otro castigo, pero la directora le advirtió. Y por supuesto alguien más lo hizo entender que no más castigos para él, ese alguien era: Adeline.

—Psst, Line…— desde otro asiento, Alexy llamo suavemente a la pelinegra sin llamar la atención del maestro y así no ser regañado él ni Line.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alexy? — espeto la contraria, en el mismo tono que Alexy.

—Creo que a más de uno le empieza a gustar tu vieja amiga— comento con gracia, echando una mirada a todos los chicos que había en el salón, inclusive a las chicas que no despegaban la mirada de la joven de cabellos negros y rojos.

Inclusive estaba Kentin, pero… sabía controlarse, además ya se empezaba a resignar a que nunca podría tener nada más allá con él que no fuera amistad.

Y prefería eso a nada, por muy doloroso que fuera.

—No te apresures, Alexy— musito suavemente, sin decir nada más volvió la vista a su vieja amiga, quien estaba por finalizar su presentación.

— ¿Uh? — mascullo Alexy con cierta confusión.

—Y bueno, creo que no hace falta que diga algo más…— pensó un par de segundos si había que decir algo más, y si había algo que le faltaba aunque tal vez no era importante. Ya había dicho los puntos básicos de una presentación estudiantil básica. Aunque sin muchos detalles o cosas como esas, no quería pasar como presumida o algo erróneo.

Levanto la mirada, y junto con una sonrisa que Line solo conocía en el pasado, observo a los que ahora serían sus nuevos compañeros.

— **Soy gay** — las palabras habían salido con toda calma de sus labios pero los que menos estuvieron calmados fueron todos los presentes, el profesor Farrés tenía el rostro tan rojo como cuando se enojaba pero para nada estaba enojado. Avergonzado se podría decir, pero era poco.

Y los estudiantes, ni digamos. Nadie tenía nada que decir, sus expresiones lo decían todo, estaban más que sorprendidos. A excepción de Line. Que lucía tan calmada, como si ella… ya lo supiera.

 **-.-**

Los murmullos después de la tan "peculiar" presentación de la nueva alumna, ahora conocida como Charlie, no se hicieron esperan; el ambiente no cambio mucho que digamos. Solo estaban sorprendidos, pero se podría decir que no tenían porque. La mayoría sabía que Alexy de igual manera era… una persona de gustos diferentes, algunos lo sabían mejor que otros y no hubo problemas, ¿Por qué habría que hacerlos con una alumna que tenía gustos diferentes?

—M-Muy bien, su asiento esta…— el profesor Farrés en forma de tartamudeo y justo antes de terminar su frase, dio una mirada a los asientos libres que estaban en el aula, había algunos en la parte de atrás. Lo más obvio era que se sentará por ahí.

—Disculpe, profesor Farrés— interrumpió Iris levantándose de su asiento, junto con sus cosas, que no eran más que el cuaderno de esa respectiva clase y unos cuantos bolígrafos. —ella puede sentarse aquí, así podrá prestar más atención—

La oferta podía ser rechazada o no, esa era decisión de Farrés; y rechazarla no era una opción, la razón es que bien había escuchado por parte de algunos alumnos que conversaban en el pasillo, que Line era una vieja amiga de la nueva alumna.

—Es un gesto muy amable, señorita Iris— alago Farrés.

—Iris…— musito la azabache de cabellos negros, sin dejar de ver a su buena amiga de cabellos anaranjados, ir a uno de los asientos de la parte trasera pero no sin antes sonreírle como era costumbre.

—Muchas gracias, linda— agradeció Charlie aproximándose lo más rápido que pudo a donde Iris, le brindo una sonrisa, una grande y agradecida por tal gesto.

Iris no supo que decir frente a tal palabra, podía decir que solo había una persona que le había dicho así; esa era su madre, pero nunca… alguien más. Alguien desconocido para ella.

Sintió como sus pómulos se calentaron de repente, para todos era la primera vez que veían a Iris sonrojarse de esa manera; no era muy común, pero ninguno dijo nada.

—N-No fue nada.

Charlie apenas y alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta, cuando pudo ver cómo Iris se fue a toda prisa a la parte trasera del salón de clases, tomo asiento detrás de un chico de cabello rojo y otro, que era sumamente extraño. Al menos para ella, su ropa era de un estilo bastante… ¿victoriano?

Fue lo único que pensó, pero lo dejo a un lado y tomo asiento a lado de su vieja amiga. Sonrió abiertamente cuando estuvo junto a ella.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? — pregunto Castiel dándose la vuelta, una vez que Iris se sentó en el pupitre que había detrás de ellos.

La de cabello naranja no respondió nada, y prefirió concentrarse en su cuaderno y demás, pero no en la interrogante de Castiel.

—Muy bien, ahora todos presten atención— espeto el profesor Farrés, ahora daría inicio su clase, las presentaciones, conversaciones y demás quedarían en manos de los alumnos pero hasta que finalizará su clase.

 **-.-**

Nunca se habían sentido tan aliviados de que la clase terminara, la sensación de ser libres era espectacular, aunque fuese solo por una hora ya que aun quedaba la clase de la ultima hora, y bien sabían que era la más larga puesto que sería la única que los separaba de su definitiva libertad.

—Así que una hora de almuerzo, ¿en serio? — interrogo Charlie, a su acompañante ni más ni menos que su buena amiga Line que recogía sus cosas antes de salir del salón.

—Bueno, así es Sweet Amoris— contesto la azabache, una vez teniendo todos sus útiles, salieron juntas del lugar. — ¿Quieres que te presente a los demás? —

—Me sentiría ofendida si no lo hicieras, mi querida Line.

Line soltó una risilla, sin dejar de ver a la más alta, según lo que recordaba y no era mucho; ambas tenían la misma edad, pero Charlie era más alta que ella. Además de que no era la misma chica tímida y miedosa que ocultaba sus ojos con el cabello.

Ahora podía ver claramente los ojos de la contraria… y podía darse cuenta de algo que antes no había notado, posiblemente porque nunca le había visto fijamente.

—Charlie, tú…

—Line, ¿aun estás… aquí? — la voz de Kentin desde la puerta interrumpió a la de ojos azulados, ya parecía ser costumbre interrumpirlas, pensó Line haciendo un puchero que espero y no notaran.

—¡Oh! Kentin más bien aun "estamos" — dijo Adeline señalando con la mirada a la contraria.

—Lo lamento, — se disculpo primeramente, acercándose a las dos féminas. —Soy Kentin, un placer— se presentó, extendiendo su mano delante de Charlie, que le devolvió gesto, estrecho con una fuerza que a Kentin le sorprendió un poco.

—Charlie, vaya así que tú eres Kentin— dijo, separando su mano de la del contrario y posándola en su cadera. —Line me contó un poco sobre ti durante la clase—

— ¿Durante la clase? — interrogó con confusión, bien sabía que Farrés no pasaba por alto que hablaran en sus clases, y no estaba tan lejos del asiento de Line como para no darse cuenta de que ambas estaban hablando.

—Sí~ te contaremos durante el almuerzo— interrumpió Line sujetando a ambos por un brazo y llevándolos hasta la salida, podía escuchar claramente los gruñidos de su estomago, agradecía que fueran bajos porque si alguien más la escuchaba, sería la cosa más vergonzosa de todas.

Una vez fuera del salón de clases se encontraron con Rosalya, Violeta, Kim, Alexy y Armin fuera de él.

—Vaya, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? — pregunto Rosalya, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Line soltó el brazo de ambos y solo sonrió cálidamente.

—Hehe~ perdonen— se disculpo, pero la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro bastaba paraqué ninguno de los presentes se enojara con ella o algo por el estilo. —Antes de ir a comer, voy a presentarles a Charlie—

—Rosalya nos contó que es tu vieja amiga— comento Armin llamando la atención de la azabache, quien asintió y fue adonde Charlie colocándose a su lado y sonriendo alegremente, parecía sumamente feliz.

Más de lo que comúnmente estaba todos los días.

—Ella es Rosalya, Kim y Violeta— primero fueron las chicas, como decían muy bien los caballeros: Las damas primero. Aunque ella no era un caballero, le gustaba seguir ales palabras.

—Es un placer conocerlas a todas— dijo gentilmente, estrecho la mano de cada una, sin mucha fuerza; por ultimo le dio una mirada a las tres, iba ir directo con los chicos ahora, pero no pudo cuando se encontró con la mirada de la chica más baja… sin bien recordaba era… Violeta.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto Charlie con confusión, no estaba acostumbrada a que le mirasen fijamente. Menos de alguien que recién conocía, tal vez tenía algo en la cara. O estaba viendo sus perforaciones, posiblemente era eso.

—…Eh… s-sus ojos…— tartamudeo la de cabellos violetas, sin saber que decir más, Charlie alcanzó a escuchar el hilo de voz que había salido de los labios de la más baja, entonces… ¿se refería a sus ojos?

— ¿Te refieres a mis ojos?

—…

De la boca de Violeta ya no salió palabra alguna, solo prefirió quedarse en silencio, la más alta la observo detenidamente por un par de segundos, sin saber porque ya no había respondido nada, tal vez le había hecho sentir incomoda.

— ¿Se están conociendo ustedes dos? — interrumpió Line, y Violeta no se pudo sentir más aliviada por ello.

—Así parece, pero ya no dijo nada más— dijo Charlie, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, no estaba segura si ella había dicho algo malo, pero estaba segura que no lo había hecho. ¿O sí?

—Violeta es bastante tímida— hablo Kim, colocándose detrás de la mencionada y posicionando sus manos en los hombros de está.

Violeta se sobresalto levemente, pero era Kim así que se tranquilizo y solo mantuvo su mirada hacia abajo. Era más que notable que estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Preguntaste por mis ojos? — Charlie se dirigió a Violeta, espero respuesta aunque no estaba confiada a que se la dieran, pero tal vez debía darle su tiempo; no se conocían después de todo.

El grupo de estudiantes centró su mirada en ambas chicas en especial en Violeta a quien se le había preguntado algo así que esperaron a que respondieron fue un alivio cuando está asintió.

Charlie dejo salir una diminuta risita, deslizando el gran mechón de cabello que cubría su lado derecho del rostro, ahora dejando ver ambos ojos y no solo el izquierdo. Y así revelando porque la atención de Violeta hacia ellos.

Eran de un color de ojos que ninguno de los presentes había visto alguna vez.

—Son violetas…— dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con expresiones sorprendidas, ¿veían bien? No podía ser que todos estuvieran equivocados, entonces si eran de el color que habían dicho.

— ¿Traes puestos pupilentes? — Line se acerco lo más que pudo a Charlie y observo sus ojos fijamente, pero lucían de verdad tan naturales.

Charlie negó, lo cual sorprendió más a los demás, ¿entonces porque ese color?

—Tengo génesis de Alexandria— contesto Charlie con tranquilidad, pensando que con eso las dudas de sus compañeros fueran respondidas pero solo hubieron más después de esa respuesta.

 **-.-**

—Entonces… ¿es una enfermedad? — cuestiono la azabache, siguiendo a paso tranquilo al igual que sus demás acompañantes, solo eran Alexy, Armin, Kentin y Charlie. Rosalya iría a comer con Leigh, mientras que Kim y Violeta ya habían quedado de almorzar con Melody. Así que solo serían ellos, sin saber dónde o que comprar para comer.

Charlie negó, y solo abrió la puerta del establecimiento dejando entrar primeramente a Adeline y Alexy, después ella entro junto con Armin y Kentin.

—Es un trastorno no muy común, pero no es una enfermedad— contesto, limitándose a buscar con la mirada alguna mesa disponible, pero al parecer Line se le había adelantado.

— ¡Ahí están Castiel y Lysandro vamos con ellos! — sin esperar respuesta o algo, fue adonde estaban los mencionados, y Alexy la siguió con una sonrisa alegre. Quedando atrás Charlie, Armin y Kentin.

— ¿No disparas rayos laser de esos ojos? — pregunto Armin en forma de broma, ganándose una sonrisa divertida de Charlie, eso le daba la señal de que habían empezado con el pie correcto.

Kentin solo escucho lo que Armin dijo y suspiro, otra vez con sus bromas extrañas, fue lo que pensó.

—Ni que fuera Ciclope— contesto Charlie en un tono suave, y solo dijo eso, antes de acercarse a la mesa donde ahora estaba el hermano de quien ahora le acompañaba y su buena amiga.

— ¡Ah! ¿Conoces X-Man?

Charlie no alcanzo a escuchar bien la pregunta del azabache, cuando fue a la mesa donde estaban Line y Alexy.

—Vaya, que malos son al abandonarnos— se quejo la chica de vestimenta rebelde, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la más baja.

Line sonrió abiertamente, y palmeo la cabeza de la más alta. Escucho pasos cerca de ellos, y se dio cuenta de que Armin también se había acercado junto con Kentin, ahora todos estaban juntos.

—Debemos comer antes de que nuestra hora del almuerzo se acabe así que… ¿quieren algo en particular? — Line se dirigió solo a los gemelos y Charlie, ya que Castiel y Lysandro ya tenían su propia comida.

—Yo solo quiero papas— Armin se limito a decir eso, y tomar asiento junto a Lysandro, quien no le molesto hacerse a un lado para dejarle espacio.

—Yo igual— esta vez fue Kentin el que hablo, y también se sentó en el mismo lugar donde Lysandro y Armin, ya que tomar asiento con Castiel… no estaba en sus planes.

Charlie por su parte, no veo problema alguno en sentarse con el de cabellos rojos. Porque al parecer, tenían cosas en común.

—Veo que te gusta Winged Skull.

Castiel prestó atención al comentario de la contraria, y bajo la papa a la francesa que estaba a punto de comer. Y solo sonrió con simpleza.

—Lo mismo pensé cuando vi tu collar— devolvió Castiel, y Charlie solo le sonrió devuelta. Su collar tenía las iniciales del grupo.

—Oh vaya, se pondrán hablar de cosas que no entiendo…— bufo Line junto con un suspiro. —Vamos a ordenar, ¿me acompañas, Alexy? —

Alexy no vio problema en eso, y solo le sonrió, Adeline tomo eso como afirmativa.

—Yo solo quiero un refresco— dijo Charlie antes de que Line y Alexy se alejaran por completo, la ya mencionada asintió y ahora si fueron al mostrador.

Hubo un cortó silencio entre el grupo, hasta que Armin tomo la iniciativa de comenzar una conversación, porque odiaba las silencios incómodos.

—Tu presentación fue "única" — a leguas se dio cuenta de que era una broma, así que soltó un leve bufido.

—Vaya, tomaré eso como un alago; cuando salga el anuario escolar pondrán debajo de mi foto: Por la presentación tan única.

No solo Charlie soltó una risa, si no que Kentin y Lysandro también, al igual que Castiel pero la de él fue apenas y un bufido.

—De eso no lo dudes— comento Kentin, volviendo a un cortó silencio.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta, no me he presentado— Charlie sonrió, mientras extendía su mano hacia Lysandro. —Soy Charlie, es un placer—

Lysandro frente al gesto, no hizo más que devolverlo y de igual manera sonreírle.

—Lysandro, el placer es todo mío.

Ahora fue turno de Castiel, pero con el no estrecho la mano si no fue un… gesto más libre.

—Castiel— dijo chocando el puño con el de Charlie.

—Charlie— devolvió ella, y no hubo más que una sonrisa entre ellos y el choque de puños, que a los presentes les dio la señal de que ellos dos se llevarían demasiado bien.

—Por lo que escuche, tú y Line eran compañeras en preescolar.

Charlie asintió con simpleza, y suspiro suavemente.

—Así es, pero fue por un corto tiempo, aunque nos volvimos buenas amigas durante ese tiempo.

— ¿Y ella a cambiado mucho? — esta vez fue Kentin el que se animo a preguntar, ya era tiempo de hacerse presente fue lo que pensó.

La azabache recargo su brazo en la mesa, mientras posaba su mano en su mentón.

—Bastante, pero es tan hermosa como siempre— sus palabras salieron de forma suave y sincera, pero estás hicieron sentir un pequeño escalofrió a los presentes. Posiblemente por el pensamiento que les vino a la cabeza de inmediato, pero el cual desvanecieron cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban sacando pensamientos bastante extraños.

—T-Tienes razón en eso— dijo Kentin en forma de tartamudeo, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el mostrador donde aun estaban Adeline y Alexy.

—Pero su belleza, no es lo único que hace que siga enamorada de ella— eso fue lo último que dijo, cuando escucho como Castiel que estaba a su lado tosía de forma errática, al parecer se le había atorado la comida.

Y los demás, solo lucían como si les hubieran dicho el secreto del universo.

— ¡Y aquí está la comi… ¿Qué paso? — Line notó el extraño ambiente en el que estaba sumidos, así que solo dejo la bandeja que cargaba sobre la mesa y miro a sus amigos, estaba sumamente confundida.

—Ustedes parecen como si hubieran visto un fantasma— comento Alexy, una vez que se dio cuenta de los rostros de tanto su hermano, como de Lysandro y Kentin, estaban sumamente pálidos.

" _Enamorada de ella…"_

Esa frase era la que rondaba en la cabeza de los cuatro, como si fuera un tipo de mantra.

Sabían algo, que posiblemente… los metía en un gran aprieto.

 **-.-**

 **¡Hey!  
¿Cómo están?  
Lamento mucho la tardanza, es que la inspiración  
simplemente no llegaba…  
Así que tuve que arreglármelas, espero y este capítulo  
sea de su agrado.**

 _ **Próximo capítulo: Runaway.**_


	3. III

**Runaway.**

 **¡Hola de nuevo!  
Estoy feliz de venir con otro capítulo,  
este es por la canción de:**

 _Runaway (U &I) - Galantis._

 **¡Espero y les guste!**

 **-.-**

 **(III)**

El ambiente en un principio era tranquilo y agradable, pero unas simples palabras lo volvieron completamente diferente, fue como si alguien hubiera lanzando una bomba en el lugar más pacífico de todo el mundo y un caos tremendo se formara.

Así fue como describieron.

Algo de sudor frío corrió por las frentes de la mayoría a excepción de Alexy y Adeline, ellos no sabían nada de lo que habían hablado sus amigos así que quedaban de lado, pero para ellos…

— ¿De qué tanto hablaban? — interrogo Alexy con una notoria expresión de curiosidad desde el mostrador pudo ver perfectamente como establecían conversación con mucha naturalidad con la amiga de Line, así que estaba lleno de curiosidad.

Una vez que Castiel volvió a recuperar el aliento se recorrió nuevamente para dejar sentar a Line, que sonreía alegremente cuando se dio cuenta del gesto.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Por poco creía que tendría que sentarme en las piernas de Charlie para comer— dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín, y tomando el asiento que ahora se había hecho para ella.

Algo en el interior de los chicos hizo un sonido de cómo si algo se quebrara.

¡Crack!

—Oh no, cariño no empieces algo que no podrás terminar— advirtió con gracia la pelinegra, y Line solo río con dulzura.

¡Crack!

— ¿Es una amenaza? — interrogo Line sin dejar de sonreír. —ya veremos mañana, por cierto chicos; iremos al centro comercial mañana, ¿quieren venir? —

Centro comercial, solo significaba una cosa: Visitas a tiendas y esperar a que se probasen cada artículo que se les presentara delante.

— ¿Irás nada más tú? — pregunto Kentin llevándose un bocado de papas a la francesa a la boca, y masticándolas con calma.

—Nop~ si voy nada más yo será aburrido, Charlie y Alexy vendrán conmigo.

—Alguien necesita más ropa interior linda~— susurro Alexy esperando no ser escuchado, pero fue todo lo contrario, todos lo escucharon claramente y eso hizo arder de vergüenza a Line.

— ¡N-No lo digas! — chillo con el rostro tan rojo como una remolacha, solo se pudo calmar un poco cuando su amiga puso un brazo alrededor de ella.

—Tranquilízate, mujer— espeto Charlie, abrazando a la más baja y la sonrisa de antes no dejo su rostro.

En los rostros de los chicos apareció un pequeño color rojizo, uno que se notaba más que en otro. En Kentin y Armin se notaba más, pero en Castiel y Lysandro menos. Alexy solo sonreía feliz, dando un sorbo al refresco que había comprado. Ninguno comentó nada, prefirieron concentrarse en lo que hacía y decía la de vestimenta rockera.

—Además, en la noche habrá una pequeña feria en el parque— agrego con los ojos brillantes de emoción, hace tanto que no había ido a una feria que la simple idea de subirse a la rueda de la fortuna o mucho mejor… la montaña rusa. La emoción era mucha.

— ¿Una feria? Suena grandioso— comento Kentin, y contaban con él para ese día.

—Suena divertido— susurro Lysandro, y Line no cabía en la idea de que Lysandro dijera que una feria sonaba divertida; conocía al peli gris, pero no sabía que eso podía divertirle, tal vez pensar en cosas como: Lectura de poemas, conciertos y cosas así no nada más divertían a Lysandro.

—Nosotros somos los mejores en todos los juegos donde se involucren premios así que cuenta con nosotros— dijo Alexy, y Armin asintió, ahora solo faltaba alguien.

Y ese alguien, era: Castiel.

— ¿Tu qué dices, Castiel? — cuestiono Lysandro a su buen amigo de cabellos rojos, ahora todas las miradas se posaron en él.

—No es mi estilo escuchar niños llorones que no tienen altura para subirse a algún juego, y no quiero oler el hedor a palomitas y golosinas— escupió el de cabello teñido con claro desinterés en la idea de una feria.

— Castiel... — espeto el de vestimenta victoriana.

Castiel soltó un suspiro, y su respuesta en definitiva fue un "no".

— Vamos~ habrá una montaña rusa enorme, mira, mira— busco en su bolsillo un volante que había recogido por el camino al instituto, donde estaba avisando sobre una feria el sábado, y la mayor atracción era la montaña rusa. — A no ser… ¿Qué tengas miedo a las alturas? —

— Tch... Como sea, solo será escuchar rabietas de mocosos y cargar con el hedor de las golosinas— esa fue su respuesta, y no hubo necesidad de más; Line sonrió feliz, porque eso era un: Sí.

Continuaron sus conversaciones, entre risas y sonrisas por parte de cada uno; Castiel no hablo mucho, así como Lysandro; de ellos no era extraño, el humor del de cabello teñido no era muy… común, y Lysandro era bastante serio, pero reía por algunas cosas que los demás continuaron hablando, Charlie hablo de su extraño color de ojos así como todo lo demás que venía con el "Génesis de Alexandria" con el que había nacido, incluso notó perfectamente la heterocromia de Lysandro al menos no era la única con un color especial de ojos, fue lo que pensó.

Solo hasta que su hora de comida termino, fue momento de regresar al instituto.

— ¿Tocas algún instrumento, Charlie? — interrogo Line sin dejar de caminar, tenía tantas preguntas para su vieja amiga, que en primera debía empezar con algo simple.

— El violín, pero es bastante… "formal" así que me inclino más por la guitarra.

— ¡Oh! Castiel también toca la guitarra— exclamo la de blusa blanca, pero Castiel no le prestó demasiada atención.

— Ya me lo imaginaba— dijo Charlie sin dejar de sonreírle a la más baja, en el camino recordó ciertas cosas que debía hablar con Line.

— Por cierto, Charlie— mascullo la azabache, esperando llamar la atención de su amiga que parecía ida en sus pensamientos. Charlie dirigió su mirada a su ahora compañera de clase.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir mañana en mi casa? — pregunto sonriendo con esperanza de que la respuesta fuera positiva, tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Charlie además de que no había estado en una pijamada desde la que Melody había organizado por su cumpleaños.

CRACK.

De nuevo ese sonido se había hecho presente en Armin, Castiel, Lysandro y Kentin. Los cuatro tragaron saliva, y prestaron atención a lo que las chicas conversaban; Alexy seguía hablando con Armin Y Kentin sin darse cuenta que era la mínima atención que estos le daban.

Solo quedaba que la nueva alumna respondiera, y si era con un "sí" todo tipo de cosas que las chicas hacían en las pijamadas como: Peleas de almohadas, maquillarse y jugar "verdad o reto" fueron completamente descartadas.

Ya que sabían más que Line.

—Suena genial.

 **-.-**

La hora transcurrió lenta y aburrida, como era la última clase fue mucho más aburridas que las anteriores; pero tranquila, pero no tanto para Kentin, quien se mantuvo observando de vez en cuando a Line que volvió a sentarse con Charlie, debía agradecerle eternamente a Iris por haber ofrecido su lugar.

Claramente estaba siendo sarcástico, aunque así no fuera él.

Sin darse cuenta la hora termino, y un suspiro aliviado salió de los labios de todos los alumnos, mañana sería fin de semana y ya la mayoría tenía planes, por supuesto Amber y sus secuaces de igual los tenían; pero lo más seguro es que irían a algún spa, o a que les arreglaran las uñas.

Line salió riendo suavemente del aula de clases, cuando se topo con su némesis, ni más ni menos que Amber que le sonrió de forma burlona como siempre hacía.

— Vaya, ¿hoy no tienes horas de castigo que cumplir? — pregunto con tono burlón al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir una risa bastante molesta, pero Line solo frunció el ceño y prefirió no contestar, solo un loco le hacía caso a otro loco.

Tras de Line, salía Charlie que alcanzo a escuchar tanto la pregunta y la risa; solo sonrió y salió por completo del salón, encontrándose con las tres chicas.

—Uh~ así que aquí tenemos una _"Kleine Hundin"_ — susurro en dirección a la rubia, observándola detenidamente pudo darse cuenta cuando la hizo sentir bastante observada. Eso era lo que quería.

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué dijiste? — interrogo Amber con expresión seria, pero eso solo hizo reír a la más alta.

—Para ser linda, no eres muy lista— comento Charlie sonriendo una vez finalizadas sus palabras, se sintió más contenta cuando Line soltó una risa por su comentario.

Amber dirigió su total atención a la de cabellera estilo emo, y a la más baja, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas pero la expresión de su rostro indicaba que estaba totalmente enojada.

—No te enojes, preciosa— dijo Charlie en un tono suave, aproximándose adonde Amber. —No sabía que los ángeles también se enojaban— agrego con una sonrisa coqueta.

Line sin darse cuenta solo hasta el final, se dio cuenta de lo que Charlie estaba haciendo; además de que estaba dando un completo espectáculo a todos los demás alumnos, y entre ellos estaba Nathaniel que prefirió no meterse, aunque algo en el interior le gritaba que hiciera algo. Si fuese una pelea o algo lo haría pero no era eso, solo le estaban… ¿coqueteando?

—C-Charlie, ya déjalo— dijo Line, acercándose hasta su amiga y sujetándola de la mano derecha, y alejándola de Amber y arrastrándola hasta la salida del instituto.

— Ve a la feria del parque mañana, te veo allá— agrego por ultimo dedicándole un guiño y sonrisa a la rubia, siendo arrastrada por Line no pudo terminar de decir todo lo que había querido, para tenía bastante tiempo para hacerlo.

Line solo suspiro pesadamente, y con el rostro tan rojo que podía decirse que parecía una cereza llegaron a la salida donde Rosalya y las demás chicas las esperaban, para hablar de la salida al centro comercial y claro la pijamada que Line estaba organizando, sería divertido si solo fueran ella y Charlie, pero si iban todas las chicas se conocerían mejor.

Salieron del instituto, y no se ignoro que salieran cogidas de la mano, pudieron haberse soltado a mitad del pasillo pero no lo hicieron; las palabras que había dicho Charlie en el almuerzo resonaban en la cabeza de los chicos, y sin faltar Nathaniel siendo Armin el que le informo a forma de hacer una conversación con él que no dudo ni cinco minutos.

¿Por qué se ponían a pensar tanto en ello? Era obvio que Line era heterosexual, a ella le gustaban los chicos, ¿no es así?

¿Por qué lo dudaban entonces?

 **[Extra]**

—Le dije a los chicos que estaba enamorada de ti— comento sin retirar la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono.

Line se tensó frente al comentario, dirigiendo su mirada de inmediato a la contraria.

— ¿P-Porque les dijiste eso? — interrogo, solo para volver la vista a su libro. —T-Tú… estás…—

Charlie negó enseguida que la contraria contesto, volviendo a guardar su teléfono recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la más baja, constándole bastante ya que de verdad, o no había crecido o ella era demasiado alta.

—Puede que antes sintiera algo, pero ahora ya no.

La pelinegra solo pudo suspirar con alivio, no sabría qué respuesta darle si era positiva la respuesta, si Charlie estaba enamorada de ella.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué les dijiste que lo estabas? — tenía demasiado interés en saber los motivos, los extraños motivos que tenía Charlie tras su confesión a los chicos, quien sabe como se lo habrían tomado.

La más alta se encogió de hombros, y sonrió de forma socarrona.

—Yo se que a más de uno le gustas, así que... quiero ver de que son capaces mañana— confeso, y una risa siniestra acompaño sus palabras, estaba ansiosa por el paseo al centro comercial y sobre todo, la feria. Y como cereza del pastel, la pijamada.

Adeline presto atención a las palabras de Charlie, pero no tenía nada que decir, suspiro pesadamente y… en cierta manera, le daba curiosidad.

El día de mañana, lo sabría.

 **-.-**

 **Solo aviso que el próximo capítulo es el ultimo, ya que como había dicho, sería corto este fic.  
Igual si quedan dudas, lo cual no creo, pueden preguntarme de manera abierta en mi inbox o en los comentarios.  
¿Reviews?**

 **Próximo capítulo:** _ **So ist es immer.**_ **  
**


End file.
